The Most Wonderful Mistake
by Nashayla
Summary: The creature in his chest roaring in triumph Harry ginned down at Ginny and gestured wordlessly out of the portrait hole. A long walk in the grounds seemed indicated, during which if they had time they might discuss the match. Page 499, HalfBlood Prince


_**The Most Wonderful Mistake**_  
_**By Nasha Brownridge**_

_"The creature in his chest roaring in triumph Harry ginned down at Ginny and gestured wordlessly out of the portrait hole. A long walk in the grounds seemed indicated, during which - if they had time - they might discuss the match." **Page 299, Half-Blood Prince. J.K Rowling...**_

_**

* * *

**_

The night outside was purely indescribable. A pleasant silver glow had been set upon the grounds by the same moon whose transparent rays were now reflected in the circular frames of Harry's glasses. He searched almost desperately within his thoughts for even a mere phrase that could break the dead silence which had overcome them both. It seemed to last forever; Apart from the distant rippling of the lakes shimmering surface and the steady intake of breath did even a subtle noise meet their ears. Not for the first time in her presence did Harry find himself lost for words. For years a younger, less mature Ginny had found herself struck dumb whenever found within earshot of him, but it seemed now the that the tables had turned. Words had undoubtedly failed him.

"Err..." he began quietly, and clenched Ginny's hand tighter. To his utter surprise she raised her free hand, and put a steady finger to his lips. He looked down at her, to see a broad smile spreading across her spotted face, the fire in those eyes never fading. It was like being pulled into a dream he knew would never be real...but he'd enjoy it all the same. At the moment he could think of nothing but her and her soft touch...her beautiful smile. The voice he heard speaking to him did not sound like that he knew her to speak with so often, but a new soothing sound.

"You don't need to say anything." she said in an intense, seductive whisper. "I could tell by the way you looked at me that I wasn't Ron's little sister to you anymore. There was sparkle in your eye I've never seen there before, but I could never be sure what it meant. That is until just then, when you kissed me...I could feel your heart beat and knew there was room for me in it. Can you Harry Potter, learn to love me?" she asked, still speaking in that seductive whisper she'd newly adopted. Harry's mouth had gone dry, and he felt his lower stomach lurch as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Inch by inch she moved closer to him...

"I-I think I could do that." he said stuttering as she moved even closer. He placed his hand on her hip and pulled her in so her stomach was flat against his own. "I think I just did." he whispered, closing his eyes for a moment and smelt the flowery scent...the most seductive smell he'd ever come across. Suddenly, with a jolt back to reality, he felt Ginny leave the security of his arms...before he could say anything, she grasped his hand and smiled back at him, her hair flowing out neatly behind her.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time..." she laughed, picking up the pace. Harry hadn't the faintest idea of where they were going, but at her words his eyes grew wide...she didn't mean...could his one kiss lead to...that? To his surprise, she did not lead him back to the castle but was striding toward the lake, which looked more beautiful then ever. Letting go of his hand, she began to run laughing and purring into the night sky. Eyebrows raised, Harry followed breaking out into a run much like her own.

"Ginny, what -" he stopped dead in mid-word. She's just began to remove her clothes, stripping down to her black lacy bra and matching underwear...they were going swimming. He did not hesitate before throwing off his black school robes and jeans which he had been wearing underneath. The air was the perfect temperature, yet he still found himself shivering in the heat, though he became sure it was not because of the weather after all. His thoughts were broken as he heard a deafening splash; Ginny had plunged most gracefully into the water. A mere second later he saw the surface break once more, as she came up for breath, still smiling.

"What are you waiting for...its lovely!" she yelled, without a care in the world. Harry found himself breathless once more...her hair was shining below the moon's rays, and he'd never seen her look more incredible. Not daring to hesitate he ran forward, counting his steps before plunging into the shallow depths of the lake. It took a moment for him to adjust to the icy waves, but he did not hesitate in swimming over to her, almost naked figure which was now easily visible in the moonlight.

"You're insane!" he yelled softly, shaking his head as he approached her, laughing all the same. His jaw dropped as she began to swim, almost elegantly toward him, eyes never leaving his own. Harry groaned as she licked her lips; he'd felt a jolt below the waist...she was getting closer now, only a foot away. Desperately praying in his head that nothing embarrassing would happen he allowed her to wrap her arms around his neck, and pull him within an inch of her face. Without warning she leaned in and bit his lower lip gently before kissing him passionately. "Ginny..." he moaned, as he felt her soft lips gently caress the side of his neck. Just when he thought all would be okay he felt her legs wrap around his waist. In an obvious attempt to pull herself in close to him, she stopped and looked down. Harry began to blush a deep scarlet...

"Wow..." she said, looking up at him in total disbelief. Removing herself from him she seized his hand, and almost desperately began to pull him toward shore. "I want tha-you...now. Let's go inside, where we can be alone." she whispered in the same seductive whisper as before. Harry couldn't see what she meant by alone...there was no one in sight out there, meanwhile there would surely be more people inside. His hormones got the better of him...at full speed he followed her, her hand now clenched almost painfully tight around his own. Hoisting himself back onto the grass, he ran immediately to his clothes. Not bothering to put them on he groped in the many pockets of his robes, at last retrieving his invisibility cloak. Ginny seemed to have read his mind...in one smooth motion, the cloak had been draped cleanly over the two of them.

It seemed like forever before they'd finally reached the long stretch of wall which was to become the entrance to the Room of Requirement. It had not been his idea to reside in there, but the clever idea of Ginny...and he'd made no objections. Just as required, they passed by the stretch of wall three times, both thinking of what they'd like the room to become. Harry didn't know what on earth Ginny was picturing...he just hoped they were both thinking along similar lines.

It was like a dream come true. Each of the four walls seemed to be painted with delicacy, a deep shade of black swirled with red in imitation of wind. In the center of the room, a large bed had been placed under an exquisite crystal chandelier, which was giving of a romantic dim light. Rose petals were scattered about the room, a trail of red against the black tile, leading them to the bed. Taking care not to tread on them Harry lifted the cloak off like a veil and lifted Ginny into his arms, like one would at a wedding. She did not giggle, nor laugh...not even a smile did break the passionate expression Harry had never seen her wear before. It was clear she was ready for him...perhaps more ready then he was for her. Gliding across the floor like it was made of cloud, he laid her back gently on the bed pressing himself on top of her. He began to fumble with her bra clasp, as she resumed kissing his neck with ut-most longing. Before long the two of them had moved up the length of the bed, neither wearing even the smallest article of clothing.

"Take me..." she whispered in his ear. A moment ago he'd been so ready...so willing to go on with this, but now...now there was a voice in his head telling him it wasn't right. He had too much responsibility to be getting on with...but she was laying there, so gorgeous, unaware...ready for him to make his move. If he chose to do this...then and there, he would be sealing a wordless contract to be there with her at all times...something he only wished was possible. He couldn't leave her there...she looked far too beautiful beneath him. So without another thought of responsibility or right and wrong..."Please Harry..." she whined, gripping at the sheets. Finally he let out a long moan and made his move, thrusting into her. He swallowed her scream with a passionate kiss...he began to pant as he continued to make the most wonderful mistake of his life.

* * *

**Author's note: Haha I'm no good at romance but I just got the idea to write about after the whole Ginny/Harry scene. As I am not truly a shipper for anything, and have only wrote Harry/Hermione fics for a dedicated H/HR shipper, I thought I'd try something new.**  



End file.
